I want a way with you
by Dark-Kuchiki17
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron de la peor manera de casualidad pero desde entonces comenzaran a fojar un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos ¿que puedes hacer si el destino te hace conocer a tu alma gemela?/-Así que te llamas Ichigo Kurosaki-kun- dijo en tono meloso la chica./-no llames así enana- dijo alejandose de ella./ mal sumari pero delen una oportunidad ¡capitulo 2 acabado!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola de nuevo! He comenzado esta historia nueva. Espero que la historia os guste. Esta historia es AU.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ES DE TITE KUBO. AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAN MIO… **

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndote.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban filtrarse por la ventana y daba de cara a un joven peli naranja. Era muy temprano para él despertarse pero tenía el sueño ligero así que cuando se despertaba ya no podía dormir.

-demonios- masculló levantándose de la cama. Todavía faltaba 1 hora para entrar a su trabajo. Bueno al menos el tiempo que faltaba podía preparar un poco la presentación que tenía. Cuando iba directo hacia el lavabo sonó el celular que estaba en la mesa. Suspiró y pensó quien sería a persona que llama a las 7 de la mañana.

-¿diga?-

_-¡estúpido hijo hasta que por fin te dignas a coger el teléfono!-_ se escuchó una cantarina voz masculina.

-maldito viejo ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora, no vez que estaba durmiendo?- mintió

_-¡Jajaja no me lo creo, seguro que ya te despertaste hace poco, te conozco muy bien como si te hubiera parido!- _

-¡¿no digas esas cosas y que quieres?- dijo molesto.

_-buu, ¿así tratas a tu padre? Masaki tu hijo es un estúpido e insensible…-_ dijo llorando.

-¡cállate ya y dime que quieres!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

_-solo llamaba si ya tenías preparado la presentación de hoy y no llegues tarde ya que es muy importante-_

-¡solo para eso has montado todo tu escena!- dijo muy molesto.

_-siii-_

-mira dejémoslo estar- dijo derrotado por la actitud de su padre.

_-bueno entonces ya nos veremos allí y no llegues tarde-_

-si, si, viejo adiós- dijo y colgó. Se fue al lavabo a darse una buena ducha. –Vaya como comienzo el día, espero que no vaya para mal- dijo antes de entrar a la ducha.

Después de ducharse, busco en su armario su americana de color negro. Ya lo tenía preparado del día anterior, los zapatos, la camisa, el traje ya que tendría una importante presentación de trabajo y si todo salía bien podría tomar el puesto de su padre. El de presidente.

-espero que hoy todo vaya bien- dijo mientras se ponía la corbata y se miraba en el espejo.

Cuando ya estuvo listo cogió su portátil y unas carpetas. Se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrirla tomo una bocanada de aire y lo expulsó. Salió de su departamento y se fue al garaje. Miró su reloj. Bien, eran las 7:30 y en coche de su casa hasta el trabajo había más o menos 10 minutos así que llegaría temprano y hasta de pasa podría comprar café de pasada. Fue a buscar su BMW de color negro. Subió y como le sobraba un poco de tiempo fue a la cafetería. Mientras conducía buscaba un sitio donde aparcar el coche y lo encontró. Lo aparcó bien y se fue a comprar el café. Cuando ya lo había comprado y salió del establecimiento vio que delante de su coche había aparcado una moto. Bien ahora no podía salir ya que sino chocaría con la moto. ¿Quién demonios aparcó allí? Miró su reloj y vio que le quedaban 15 minutos para llegar. Tenía que darse prisa. Subió a su coche. Tenía prisa y bueno si podía salir sin tener que chocar con la moto bien, pero si no… bueno no haberla aparcado allí. Retrocedió un poco el coche y poco a poco iba saliendo pero cuando avanzó un poco hacia adelante chocó con la moto.

-mierda…- dijo cuando vio caerse la moto. No es que él era un mal conductor pero con un 4x4 conduciendo y delante una moto en un espacio pequeño, ¿Quién era el idiota que aparcaría allí una moto en semejante espacio? Bajó del coche y miró si su coche se había rallado, y si tenía una ralladura.

-joder- maldijo cuando lo vio. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró. Miró su reloj y vio que era tarde. –me voy- dijo abriendo la puerta del coche pero escuchó una voz desde detrás.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- se escuchó a una chica. La chica tenía los ojos abiertos mirando su moto que estaba al suelo.

-¿es tu moto?- preguntó Ichigo enojado.

-¡¿pues claro, pero que hiciste?- gritó la chica. Se veía enojada. –mira esta destrozada-

-vamos no exageres, además tu aparcaste ahí y por tu culpa no pude salir y se ralló mi coche-

-no me eches la culpa si tu eres un mal conductor- dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

Ichigo iba a replicar pero miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para su presentación. Mierda, si seguía discutiendo llegaría tarde.

-mira no tengo tiempo para discutir-dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche y entrando.

-¿Qué? Tu no te mueves a ningún sitio si no me pagas las destrozas de mi moto- dijo la chica.

-tu fuiste quien aparcó en un sitio donde no se tenía que aparcar así que yo no tengo la culpa- dijo desde el coche y poniéndose el cinturón.

-¿y ahora como iré a trabajar, eh? Queda muy lejos- se quejó la chica.

-no es mi problema- dijo Ichigo haciendo maniobras para salir de allí. Si seguía discutiendo con esa chica llegaría tarde.

-¡oye no huyas! Me tienes que pagar la moto-

-si claro- escuchó la chica antes de que el coche se fuera. Vio como el coche negro se iba a toda velocidad.

-idiota- dijo la chica y miró a su moto que estaba en el suelo. –será imbécil mira como me ha dejado la moto- dijo y levantó la moto del suelo. Cuando la levanto en el suelo había una tarjeta que se había caído. Parecía un DNI. Curiosa se acercó y lo cogió. Se sorprendió al ver que en ese carnet estaba la foto del chico que había chocado con su moto.

-que raro tiene el pelo naranja- dijo mirándolo. –Kurosaki Ichigo-dijo el nombre del joven. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo llegó rápido al edificio. Encontró un hueco en el aparcamiento y subió rápido por las escaleras ya que tardaría un montón esperar el ascensor. Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y pudo ver a su amigo sentado en unas de las sillas.

-Kurosaki, veo que la puntualidad no es una de tus virtudes-

-agh, Ishida no jodas- dijo suspirando el joven y sentándose en una silla. – ¿Como es que no hay nadie?- preguntó extrañado.

-hoy es tu día de suerte, tu padre y en empresario iban en el mismo coche y están en un atasco- dijo subiéndose las gafas.

-¿y tu como lo sabes?-

-me llamó tu padre y me lo dijo-

-aah- dijo frotándose los ojos. –dios que mal día- dijo suspirado.

-¿Por qué?-

-primero me llama el viejo de mañana y comienza a molestar, después una chica aparca su moto mal y rayo el coche, después viene y discutimos y por culpa de eso llegó tarde pensando que todos ya están aquí y ahora espero a que vengan ya que tienen un atasco, por dios que más puede pasar- dijo echándose atrás con su silla.

Iba a seguir hablando pero se escuchó las puertas abrirse y se giró para ver quien era. Se levantó y se puso bien.

-bueno veo que ya estáis aquí- dijo Isshin entrado por la puerta. –Como ya sabéis tuvimos un retraso- dijo dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes. Al lado de él estaba un hombre de cabellera negra y muy serio. –Bueno les presento a Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo presentando al otro hombre. Ahora dirigiéndose al hombre. –Ellos son Ishida Uryu y Kurosaki Ichigo-

-bien comencemos- dijo Isshin sentándose.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-uff- suspiró Ichigo al acabar la presentación. –Espero que todo haya ido bien- le comentó a Ishida.

-con tu careto no creo-

-maldito- dijo con su ceño fruncido.

-¿vamos a tomar algo?-

-bueno- dijo aceptando.

Fueron a tomar un café y estuvieron hablando de cosas de la empresa. Tiempo después Ishida se fue dejando a Ichigo solo e escribiendo informes. Cuando llegó la hora de pagar Ichigo se maldijo por pagar todo. Sacó su billetera y pagó. Se fijó bien y vio que su DNI no estaba.

-¿lo habré perdido?- se preguntó. –joder vaya día- suspiró y miró su reloj. Bueno al menos hoy era viernes y salía temprano del trabajo. Puede que se lo haya dejado en casa. Salió de la cafetería y se dirigió directo a su casa. Cuando llegó comenzó a buscarlo pero no lo encontró. ¿En donde demonios se lo había dejado? Harto de buscar decidió relajarse un poco y pensar donde se lo podía haber dejado. ¿En la oficina? No porque no había ido allí ya que ayer lo tenía. ¿En el coche? mm… tampoco. Suspiró. Si no lo encontraba iría a preguntar a la policía. Se cansó y fue a la cocina a buscar una cerveza. Ya era mediodía y hacía mucho calor. Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta de la nevera llamaron a su puerta. Decidió ignorarlo ya que estaba demasiado estresado y cansado para recibir visitas pero el timbre no paraba de sonar. Le salió una venita en la cien. ¿Quién demonios era? Molesto se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡ya voy!- dijo y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¡¿tu?-

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**BUENO AQUÍ ACABA EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. ME IMAGINO QUE YASABREIS QUIEN ES LA CHICA, ¿NO? ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y BUENO DEJES REVIEWS PORFAAA!**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Esto no me puede

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco a… por dejar un review :) jajaja. Bueno sé que me tardé mucho en este capítulo, ¡perdónenme! Bueno no los entretengo más y espero que os guste este segundo capítulo. ¡A leer!

**DISCLIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ES DE TITE KUBO… ¡PERO TITE KUBO, POR FAVOR NO MATES A BYA-KUN!**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!**

_Justo cuando iba abrir la puerta de la nevera llamaron a su puerta. Decidió ignorarlo ya que estaba demasiado estresado y cansado para recibir visitas pero el timbre no paraba de sonar. Le salió una venita en la cien. ¿Quién demonios era? Molesto se dirigió a la puerta._

_-¡ya voy!- dijo molesto y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver quien era._

_-¡¿tu?!-_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-¡pero que…!-

-mm… ya veo, vives aquí- la voz de una mujer.

-¿pero que demonios pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Ichigo impactado. ¿Qué hacia la misma chica de la mañana allí en la puerta de su casa?

-así que eres Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo la chica entrando a casa de Ichigo así como si lo conociera.

-¿eh pero que haces? - dijo Ichigo extrañado por la actitud de la chica. ¿Qué eran esas confianzas? A la chica se le formó una sonrisa a la cara. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-yo también le lo pregunto y vengo a cobrarme por las destrozas que TU hiciste a mi moto así que no me iré hasta que me pagues-

-¿Qué…?- Ichigo estaba en shock. -¿Cómo puedes venir a reclamarme algo a mi de una cosa que yo no hice? No es mi culpa de que tú pusieras tu moto allí-

-si, si- dijo restándole importancia. –Venga que no tengo todo el tiempo-

-¿¡pero como quieres que te de algo si eres una completa desconocida!?-

-no soy una desconocida, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki- dijo molesta la chica.

-¿Qué?- dijo estupefacto el peli naranja. –¿has dicho Kuchiki?-

-si, así es- dijo cruzada de brazos. Mientras tanto Ichigo no sabía que hacer. _"¡esto no me puede estar pasado!" _pensó desesperado Ichigo. Esa chica pertenecía en unas de las más ricas y poderosas familias del país. _"¡normal que sepa mi nombre y donde vivo!"_ Tragó saliva. Había irado la moto de un familiar de Kuchiki Byakuya (bueno aunque no era su culpa). La persona que había venido a hacer el contrato con la empresa de su padre. Mierda que había hecho. "_¡piensa rápido Ichigo!" _se dijo mentalmente.

-mira que tal si llegamos a un trato- dijo intentado calmarse Ichigo.

-¿un trato?- dijo Rukia. -¿Qué trato?-

-yo te pago la moto y tu ¿olvidas todo esto vale?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Rukia extrañada. Hacía un momento no le quería pagar ¿pero ahora si? Había algo raro en todo esto. -¿me estas estafando verdad?-

-no, no mira- dijo yendo hacia su chaqueta que estaba en una silla y sacó si billetera. Cogió unos cuantos billetes y se los dio. –te, ahora olvida todo esto ¿vale? Ahora por favor déjame tranquilo- dijo echándola fuera de su casa. –que te vaya bien- dijo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Rukia se quedó extrañada por el comportamiento de ese hombre. "_Bueno que los entiende"_ se dijo mentalmente. Bueno al menos había logrado que le pagara. Bufó cansada y ya era tarde así que mejor era hora de ir a casa. Salió del edificio y tomó un taxi.

Llegó hasta su casa, más bien a su gran mansión. Pagó al conductor y llegó hasta dos grandes puertas de hierro. Rápidamente se abrieron y entró hasta que se encontró con una cara conocida.

-hola Renji- dijo caminando hacia él.

-ah, señorita Rukia ¿Cómo está?- dijo un joven alto de cabellos rojos con muchos tatuajes. Era el chofer de la familia.

-ya te dije que solo me llamaras Rukia y bueno estoy bien- dijo sonriéndole.

-que bien, Rukia ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo un poco apenado Renji.

-claro que si-

-bueno quiero pedirle si me podría dejar un par de horas libre. Es que hoy es el aniversario de cuando nos conocimos mi novia y yo y claro quisiera estar con ella-

-claro, me lo hubieras dicho esta mañana y te hubiera dado el día libre, ¡pues claro que puedes!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah gracias señorita Rukia- dijo muy feliz Renji y agradecido.

-no hay de que y te dije que me llamaras Rukia. Ya informaré a mi hermano de esto-

-gracias de verdad- dijo Yéndose Renji. Rukia solo suspiró.

-ah a veces me pregunto cuando me voy a enamorar- dijo para si. –bah, que tontería, mejor me voy a tomar un batido de chocolate- Entró en la casa y allí se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada. Era el mayordomo.

-buenas tardes señorita Rukia- dijo el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.

-hola Alfred, solo dime Rukia- dijo sonriéndole.

-lo tomaré en cuanta la próxima vez-

-ok- dijo Rukia. -¿mi hermano ya ha llegado?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-si, está en su despacho-

-bueno entonces voy a verle- dijo Rukia caminado por un largo pasillo. Llegó hasta unas grandes puertas de madera. Tocó la puerta y se esperó hasta que escuchó una voz.

-pase- dijo la voz de un hombre. Abrió las puertas y enfrente se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, ojos grises y con un rostro inmutable. –Rukia- dijo el hombre.

-buenas tardes hermano- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Rukia has llegado… ¿Cómo te ha ido en la empresa?- preguntó en hombre.

-bueno después de la universidad y ahora voy directo a una empresa de verdad es un poco cansado-

-bueno eres una Kuchiki y ya te iras acostumbrando- dijo el Kuchiki. –Rukia ¿Qué te parecería si fueras la presidenta de uno?- dijo Byakuya poniendo sus manos cruzadas en la barbilla.

-¿q-que? Yo presidenta…- dijo impresionada Rukia.

-si, hoy he ido personalmente a ver una empresa que se quiere aliar con nosotros y bueno aunque no tomaremos todo el control serías la presidenta de la empresa-

-vaya…- dijo todavía impactada.

-tu segunda mano sería el hijo del presidente de con quien nos aliamos- dijo el hombre muy serio. –bueno ¿estas de acuerdo?- Rukia no sabía que decir. Siempre había soñado trabajar en la cima de una empresa y además no quería defraudar a su hermano ya que había echo mucho por ella.

-si, estoy de acuerdo- dijo mirándole seriamente.

-esta bien entonces- dijo el Kuchiki. –te entonces aquí hay mucha información de la empresa en donde dirigirás-dijo dándole una carpeta que por cierto era muy gruesa. –mañana te incorporaras-

-¿mañana? ¿Tan rápido?-

-si- dijo secamente.

-bueno entonces me voy a mi habitación-

-si ve a descansar que mañana será un día duro-

-si adiós nii-sama-dijo Rukia saliendo del despacho.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, un enorme cuarto con un lavabo privado hasta un jacuzzi incluido. Cerró la puerta de dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba cansada. Tenía ganas de dormir pero tendría una noche muy larga ya que tenía que revisar muchos papeles. Se cambio y se puso algo más cómodo pero del bolsillo se cayó una tarjeta.

-vaya se me olvidó dársela- dijo recogiendo el DNI de Ichigo. -bueno ya se la daré- dijo Rukia poniendo el DNI en su mesa. Si ella era una buena ciudadana.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió la carpeta y comenzó a mirar hojas y hojas de muchos documentos en donde había presupuestos, numero de empleados, fichas personales, etc. Cuando estaba ordenando los documentos cayó uno al suelo y se levantó para recogerlo. Cuando lo vio se quedó asombrada. Era la ficha el hombre que le había destrozado la moto.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…- dijo mirando la hoja. –hijo de Kurosaki Isshin- Rukia abrió los ojos y luego miró otra hoja. -¡es la empresa con quien nos aliamos! ¡Él es el hijo del presidente!- dijo asombrada. Comenzó a pensar cosas y de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

-vaya, entonces era por eso que se puso nervioso cuando supo mi apellido… y es por eso que me pagó y me dijo que me olvidara de todo…- dijo Rukia entendiendo las cosas. Continuó mirando su historial hasta que se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro. –así será mi mano derecha… mm… esto se está poniendo interesante…- dijo Rukia viendo la foto de Ichigo. –Kurosaki Ichigo…-

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bien aquí acaba el segundo capitulo y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Uff! al principio me costó un poco ligar cosas que tenía en mi mente pero creo que l final me salió bien. También no me venía un poco de inspiración para este fic pero creo que ya me comienza a gustar por donde va…**

**Bueno ya seguiré subiendo los capis aunque intentaré no tardarme mucho.**

**No tengo más que decir así que ¡hasta la próxima!**

**PD: ah se me olvidaba… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAAAAAAAA!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17;)**


End file.
